


What to say (when its all fell apart)

by Mintie (orphan_account)



Series: What to say. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Suicide, angsty, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mintie
Summary: Sometimes, believing in something hurts more than facing reality, because when you do, the fantasy will always catch up with you.Or-Himiko tries to move on after the events of the 53rd Danganronpa. Naturally, things aren't so straight forward.MAJOR V3 ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!





	What to say (when its all fell apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note-For this piece, the killing game takes place in the new world programme, they still have different personalities, but most of the core aspects are similar.

Waking up should have been the easy part, being told it was all a lie, the people they new, even themselves, we're brainwashed. In reality, they were all completely different people.

 _As she forces the door open, Himiko falls down onto the floor._  
_"Are you okay?"_  
_She turns to see...a boy? Long flowing black hair, face covered by a black mask. Though his appearance was, very off-putting, he had a polite tone._

When Himiko walked down the apartments spiraled stairs, Maki turned to her, away from the man in the room, branded in Danganronpa staff badges, talking to Saiharas new shakey form.

[They all know he's been off his food but he'll be fine because he's reliable right?]

[Wrong Saihara]

Apparently, Korekiyo was the first to wake up. Seems convenient, the first person Himiko met in the game, the first to come back. However, he was the only one she truly despised. Everyone else had a reason, a reasonable reason, and yet all these...fangirls love him, pray for him.

She bets they're celebrating right now.

[But she knows that's not the real Korekiyo but all she's ever known is the Korekiyo who killed the only person who understood her]

When they were offered the chance to see him, she almost accepted, she wanted him to explain everything, even though she knows he can't.  
But she knows it's best she never goes near that building ever again.

 _"...you're weird, y'know that."_  
_"Tenko is highly aware! Thank you!" The talker girl giggled along with her response._  
_"That...wasn't meant to be a compliment."_

Tenko...wasn't real, she knows that, yet she can't imagine the girl any different.

"When we were kids...she was really shy, I had to speak for her sometimes."

That didn't sound like her at all. But it made sense. The way Saihara told it, it made it feel like she knew her herself.

And he loved talking about Tenko, it was sort of like a coping mechanism for him.

But it meant that Himiko had a few sleepless nights, constantly going over it in her head.

[I mean if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been there and it wouldn't have happened I wouldn't have killed you you'd probably be lay here now happy and Saihara would be happy and everything would be okay if it had been me who got killed that day not you!]

 _The sound of wood creaking, and the girls gasp should have made her run over._  
_But she just froze._  
_Because she didn't want to know what was behind her._

When Kokichi woke up, Yumeno shouldn't have wanted to go see him, but it was probably just out of sheer curiosity.

The clear white walls were sickening, it felt like they were closing in. Once she gets to the door, he looks her dead in the eye.

"Didn't expect you would want to see me, not after everything."

She wishes it wasn't him sat in front of her, there were so many others she'd prefer to see.

The conversation was...odd, he avoided talk about... Certain people, but he seemed...full of sorrow.

"I know...a lot of what I said in the game was wrong, but I can't do anything about it."

"...I know, but somehow I feel like I should hate you."

"It's because of your friend isn't it? I get it..."  
He sighed.

"I kinda wish Saihara would come here."

" _If you actually think about it, T_ _enko doesn't even matter, just in life as death, she's pointless."_

 _"_...that's not true" she stood up.  
"And I think you need to remember...Saihara isn't the same person."

\---  
Slamming the door on the way out, she leaned back into the wall, pulling her hoodie over her head, curled up in the floor.

"Hey, you're the mage girl, right?"

Turning around, she saw a boy, he looked familiar, the blonde hair and Violet eye, but she couldn't put her finger on it...

"...who are you-"

He passed her a magazine, looking at the cover, she sighed.

'Three survivors shock of this year's Danganronpa, turned it into a final season.'

He crouched next to her.

"I have to say, you guys sure had an impact."

"..." She looked at the picture on the cover, it was a screenshot from kiibo, she knew the moment, just moments before the game finally ended.

"When I saw it on tv, I was sure you were dead."

"..." She looked closer at him.

"You said you wanted to die, if it meant the end, you're glad that didn't happen right?"

"..."

The silence was cold.

"...I get it"

"I'd prefer to be in a coma than here now, don't take it wrong...it's just..."

"It's painful waiting."

"Exactly" she stared at him "but I'm also scared...it won't happen."

"I know." He sighed "I know."

There was pain in his voice.

"...Yumeno?"

She turned to see Saihara, stood in the hallway, bags under his eyes, blotches on his cheeks.

"..."

"I better go"

The boy offered a hand, helping Yumeno up.

"By the way, names Taro, Taro Akamatsu."

\---

"Last night Kaede Akamatsu, one of the participants in the 53rd Danganronpa, was taken off life support. The fifth teen year old was the-"

Maki turned off the television, turning to Saihara.

"You shouldn't watch it."

"..." He glared in grimace up at her. "I'm not just going to forge-"

"Well you should!" She snarled "because she wasn't real, that wasn't her."

"..." He stamped his foot harshly marching towards his room like a stroppy little boy.

"..." Maki turned to Himiko. And sighed.

"You wanna come with me, to the park or something?"

\---

Leaving the 'winners' apartment block, there was press everywhere, obnoxiously pushing microphones into there faces.

"What's it like knowing Larder is dead?"

"Maki, didn't you know miss Akamatsu before the game?"

Maki just looked down, hiding her face, Himiko followed suit covering her head with the hoodie. The bus stop being just a block away meant it didn't last long, security guards keeping them off.

"I haven't been here in ages" Maki swung herself with her foot on the swing, Himiko perched on the seat next to her. Feet still not touching the ground.

"You've been here?"

"Yeah" she smiled, looking up at the still orange sky.

"I actually met Kaede and Taro here, well, we were classmates, but it's the first time I actually talked to them."

"...we're you close?"

"Not really" she sniggered, "I used to call them posh snobs...that's the last thing I said to Kaede. 'You posh snob, I hope you end up dead'. I didn't take it seriously..."

"..."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it, best thing now is to try and forget."

"..."

Once back in the apparent it's silent, Saihara must have been asleep, it was still early.

Himiko went into the bathroom, it was pitch black, the ceiling fan letting out a creaky noise. Noticing the dark puddle on the floor she ran over to the light switch.

"Oh my god Maki!"

\---

"And talking about Danganronpa closure, Saihara Shuichi was found dead last week. Today, thousands of fans morn for the detective."

Maki scoffled, buttering a peice of toast, placing it in front of the half asleep Himiko.

"You need to eat."

"...not hungry"

"Eat it." Maki said, making it clear she didn't have a choice in the matter.  
"You look like death."

"That's because I am." She picked at the crust of the baked bread.

It was true, she hadn't slept properly all week. The obvious bags under her eyes and the shaky pale hands gave it away.

"Don't you have school today?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"You may as well go back, there's only one semester left, and you only missed a few months."

"I don't like it there...all those people recognizing me."

"Just cause you're famous now you still have to go to school, oh god I do sound like a mother."

Himiko nodded, getting up off her stool.

"Why do I need to work when I have all that prize money from team Danganronpa?"

"You don't know what might happen, it's good to have a backup."

The cash they got of team Danganronpa, not to mention the donations and free accommodation for the next three years, was plenty more than enough to survive happily. So yeah, it seemed pointless.

The bigger problem though, was other students.

"I can't believe you're in our class?"

"What's it like being on Danganronpa, it must be an honor right!"

"I guess..."  
She sighed, she was so tired she sounded almost exactly like the Himiko she was in the game.

"I had bets on with you as a killer, thought for sure you'd kill the purple haired boy who had a god complex."

"Kokichi? Oh god he was so cute! But yeah, where you even tempted to kill someone?"

"..."

On her way home, Himiko stopped by the Danganronpa phacility, it had been cleared outside so that they could advocate Kokichi, he was pralized from the neck down, apparently what happened in the game actually cut off his spinal fluid, it's amazing he's alive.

Walking in, she went the the front desk. Looking through her bag, she pulled out a pink slip.

"I have an appointment."

\---

"So, Miss Harukawa called me this morning telling me you agreed to come see me." He opened a file with her Danganronpa id photo on the front. It was taken long before they were hooked into those machines. She looked just like that smart looking girl, who was trained by her obsessed mother to act perfectly constantly.

[What if she saw me now I know I cut ties I told her she was wrong but she wasn't I screwed up I should have never come to this place.]

She knows now there are people who had it worse, some people's parents didn't care enough.

_"Tenkos mom, left when she was a kid, that's why she got left with her dad, and...her uncle."_

Looking through the file, he stopped on the page he was looking for.

"So, if you aren't coping, we can put you back on the Anti depression medication. But..."

He looked at her.

"I think you're clearly in need of a protein shot right now, if you find it hard keeping an appetite after a few week's I'll prescribe you some."

She nodded.

"If there's anything you need to talk about, keep in mind Team Danganronpa will be able to provide free therapy sessions until the end of the year."

That was the one bad thing that came from ending a murder competition, you don't get all the 'prizes' for winning.

"I guess you and the other two girls have eachother."

"Thanks, but there's only me and Maki"

"Oh..." The doctor looked a little shocked "you don't know yet?"

\---

Walking up the stairs to the apparent, she could already hear Maki yelling... unholy words. As she stepped in, she was only half surprised to see Maki attempting to throw Shiroganes boxes out of the window.

"You're not staying here! Not if I have anything to do with it!"

Shirogane grabbed the box off the shorter girl.

"Technically it isn't anything to do with you, this is team Danganronpa property, and the room is free-"

"That room belongs to Saihara!"

"I'm sorry but we both know he's not coming back Maki, just-"

Himiko ran at Maki, holding her back as well as she could.

"She's right Maki! No matter how you slice it." Himiko yelled.

"Then I'll just move out!" Maki pulled away from Himiko (unsurprisingly easily) and slammed the door as she stormed out.

"..." Shirogane turned to Himiko.  
"Thank yo-"

"I still hate you." Himiko interrupted "but like you said, it's not my choice."

"..."

Shiroganes looked down  
"I'm sorry...for everything...I get it though...I'll keep my distance."

She picked up another box, and went to her new room.

\---

Sitting on the couch, Himiko started switching through the channels, nothing but news channels at this time... She heard footsteps of Shirogane, going to the kitchen, turning on the tap.

"...Is Maki not back?..."

Himiko shook her head, her head still facing the screen, she didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to get concerned.

[Maki can look after herself right?]

"..." Shiroganes began to walk away, when Himiko turned to her.

"I saw before, you have the boxset."

"..." Shirogane nodded "I won't be watching it, I'm not sick in the head really! I just haven't had the chance to throw it away."

"...I want to see the extra disk, can you get it?"

"...if that's what you want." She smiled "I'll go get it, we can watch it together...if it's okay."

~

**"Number 3: Shinjuki Korekiyos audition tape..."**

Shirogane turned to the now shaking Himiko.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded not taking her eyes off the screen.

Shiroganes pressed the play button.

The boy in front of her, on the screen...wasn't what she expected, he was...normal, hair up in a ponytail, his mask nowhere to be seen, he looked a bit camera shy from his body language. Nothing that he was saying was being processed in her mind.

She had to remind herself who he was, even if it was fiction, she didn't want to see him, she despised him.

Isn't that Hippocritical? When she's sat here, watching...this with the girl who caused it all?!  
She knows that's not true at all, Shiroganes just as much of a victim as her. It was Team Danganronpa who she should hate.

The video cut out, Shirogane paused the screen, looking over to Himiko.

"I think that's enough!" Shirogane got up to turn of the TV system, when she was stopped by Himiko tight grip on her shoulder.

"No" she stared at the title on the screen, "Just play the video...please."

**"4: Saihara Shuichi audition video"**

Again, only a few words went into her head, a few mentions of wanted to commit the perfect crime, wanting to be a part of it in any way, he really was crazy, it's probably why he was filled with so much guilt, how he knew his obsession with Danganronpa had ruined his life.

But they were all fooled...

\---

The next day, Maki was back, packing her stuff in Shiroganes now empty boxes.

"You're really leaving?"

"What do you think? I'm not staying here with that bitch."  
She passed Himiko a box.

"Here, I don't need this, you have it."

"..." Himiko looked at the almost empty room.

"At least let me know where you end up, I'm gonna miss you."

"Of course." Maki nodded "and hey, if you ever need help, with anything, give me a call." She smiled "you've really become like a sister to me."

And with that, she took the last of her boxes, and pushed her keys through the door.

"..."

Walking to the kitchen, Himiko opened the fridge, it was mostly empty now, she got out some butter and headed to the bread bin.

When Shirogane woke up, she probably didn't expect Himiko to have made her breakfast.

\---

Kaedes funeral came around soon after, and Himiko was just dissapointed she didn't see Maki, however, she did see Taro.

"Maki? she talked to me while ago...she told me she didn't want to see me."

"Yeah" Himiko looked away "she said the same thing to me."

_'Hey Himiko, I'm sorry but I think it's best we cut ties. I wish you luck,'_

"she...hasn't show up to school since she left either..." Himiko uttered under her breath. Taro looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay? If you need anything-"

"It's fine!"

[He doesn't really know you...don't make him take you as a responsibility]

"You seem to be taking this well...you're sisters death..."

"Yeah, well" he smiled "I'm just glad she got to die doing what she wants"

She scoffed "yeah, but she was brainwashed. You don't care about that?"

He shook his head "she got to be confident, and maybe it wasn't entirely, but it was still her, don't you think you should at least be happy for that?"

"..."

\---

Three months passed by, and Himiko was finally free (from school).

She received a congratulatory box off Danganronpa, apparently she was the only one who went back, everyone else was off fending for themselves with no qualifications. She almost felt concerned, what came next? She wasn't sure, there was only one goal still on her mind.

_Tenko_

Her and Momota were the only ones still in comatose. At first, she wasn't sure, but the fact still remained, her feelings were the same. She wanted to talk to her, and...

She swirled her fork, watching the syrup on her pancakes drip.

"Are you okay?" Shirogane asked, just before she took some of her own breakfast in her mouth.

Himiko hummed is answer, grinning brightly. It had become a common thing for the two to spend time together, she didn't know how, but Himiko almost completely forgot about what Shirogane did...and forgiven everything.

Though there was probably still a part of her that wants her to suffer.

[Like that day she fell asleep on the sofa and Himiko could have just stuck a pillow over her face.]

The thought, sadly, still crossed her mind.

Shirogane smiled back.  
"You know, you've had more of a spring in your step lately, I'm glad."

Himiko looked up.  
"Well,thing's are finally getting better. I think I'm finally putting the game behind me."

"Speaking of that, Hey Tojou san!"

Turning around, Himiko saw the girl, walking over, slightly shocked.

Shirogane patted the seat next to her.

"How's it going?"

Kirumi smiled sitting down

"Not badly."

"Now..." Shirogane said cunningly "let me see the ring!"

Kirumi presented her hand, showing a diamond incrusted rose gold ring.

"It's so pretty! He really went out! It's what you deserve of course."

She giggled softly "I told Amami it was too much but he insisted."

Himiko stared at the ring itself, she'd heard about the engagement, but she hadn't really thought about it.

"What do you think Himiko" Shirogane asked.

"Huh?! Oh...it's-"

_"beautiful, it's beautiful."_

Himiko turned to see yet another familiar face, there she stood, smiling.

"Oh, Miu!" Shirogane spoke up.

Kirumi smiled at the girl  
"I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know..." Iruma looked at the ring closer.

"So..." She smirked "what you have to do for him to roll out that bad boy?"

"...W-what?!"

Shirogane rolled her eyes "same old Iruma huh."

"You bet it" iruma jumped up "anyway, I gotta be off, I'll see you plebans soon!" She did a little sailor salut, and got out even faster than she came."

"..." Kirumi let out a chuckle.

"...I'm, just gonna go to the restroom" Himiko stood up, and ran for the door. Shirogane and Kirumi were so ingrained in talking about the ring they probably didn't even notice.

"Iruma!" She yelled. The girl stopped still, turning to show tears streaming down her raw red cheeks.

"..." She took in a breath "you're pretending to be like her aren't you?"

"In some ways", she sniffled "it would be better if I was."

"...I think..." She looked away "I think Kiibo loved you...he just didn't know it..."

"..." She nodded "I thought that was obvious. Don't you remember...that?"

"Well I mean it aired on national television, so everyone knows about that."

[Not helping.]

"Either way, what does it matter now?"

"The reason he loved you was probably because you cared more about other people than yourself...even though you did it in...you're own...special way."

"...so?"

"Isnt that what you're trying to do for Kirumi, you just making stupid dirty jokes instead of being open about..."

[Jeez, I'm probably well of...]

"...!" She turned around.

"Even if I am...I'm still selfish...selfish selfish selfish!"

And that was the last time Himiko saw Iruma.

\---

Himiko put her plate next to her sink, while her mother cleaned them.

"Himiko, can you go down to the butcher, I need some sausages for tomorrow night's dinner."

Himiko nodded, heading to put her shoes on. Being a single mother, Himikos mom did as good a job she could, but it was a drag having to deal with such a stressed out woman. So uptight.

Walking down the street, she knew the butchers wasn't too far away, just down the street.

Reaching the door, she slowly pressed it open, stepping up to the stool placed for her on the counter. Tapping the bells lever as she always did.

"Hey Himiko, what's it today?"

~

As she started her walk home, she caught sight of a small, coal furred kitten, crossing to a building with loud noises coming out of it.

Out of curiosity, Himiko followed the cat, the men outside the building were all surrounding two main men, as she walked over to get a closer look, one of the main men fell down next to her.

Blood covered his face, a tooth had fell out of his mouth. In shock, Himiko ran away, straight into the road.

~

Waking up in a...hospital, Himiko was dazed...and confused.

Her growth was stinted permanently...

\---

Waking up in the cold dark, Himiko was equally as dazed as she was as a child.

"Yumeno San? Yumeno san..."

She sat up, staring at Shirogane

"What is it?"she said half heartedly.

"...It's Tenko...she's..."

\---

Woken up, come back, alive, no matter how you put it, it all meant the same thing.

"She's currently being put through memory tests, and being summarised on everything. After that we'll have a clearer picture what's going on with her."

"Is she okay, memory tests, summarys?" Shiroganes enquired.

"Just to make sure nothing is wrong, and all memories are returned." She nodded "the main reason is because...of her situation"

Himiko perked up "Situation?"

"Before we tell her about... Mr Shuichi, we want to make sure that her mental states regular."

There so scared of there victims killing themselves, after Shuichi, there were so many law suits by past Danganronpa participants. What was left of the company was torn to shreds.

"I'll be off, you both should sleep."

But Himiko couldn't sleep at all...

\---

As the alarm set on her phone goes off, Himiko springs out of her futon. Sprinting to the front door (already fully clothed) grabbing her jacket (keys already slipped into her pocket. Shiroganes isn't even up yet, it's still dark out.

Running down the stairs, she goes to the bike shed, unlocking the combination and jumping up on it, the hospital Team Danganronpa victims were sent to opening times were starting in about 2 minutes, so she'd get there as soon as possible, being a little too careless of the road all be it, nearly falling off her bike a few times.

Hurdling into the hospital, she goes to the desk and pulls out her Danganronpa id.

"Tenko Chabashira?"

"..." The women looked up at her.  
"Haven't they told you? Miss Chabashira, requested not to see you. We're not allowed to let you in."

"..."

\---

It made sense really, what reason would she really have to see her. She probably hates her. After everything she did...said... She was being selfish really, they weren't the same people.

She put the bread into the toaster, opening the draw to get the butter knife.

[If you think about it, she should hate you.]

["It should have been you who died"]

[I as good as killed her]

Her hand stroked over another knife, much bigger, and _sharper_.

[How can I make it up...]

Picking up the knife... She looked at it, moving her hand around to see the light hit the metal.

[I need to know what it felt like...]

_"..." Maki took in a breath "from the autopsy...Chabashira was alive for a full two minutes after the knife went into her neck...yet she held back any screams in pain...why?"_

[Because she wanted the proceedings to go ahead? Because she wanted you to get what you wanted. She was a goner anyway, may as well.]

Raising the knife to her neck, she thought about it, then lowered it.

[You don't deserve to get off that easy.]

Pulling up her sleeve, she wasn't sure how to go about it, she pressed the knife to her skin as hard as she could...and pulled the knife back.

She did so a just once, not any more, but each second the wound hurt more than the last.  
Blood started to drop to the floor, she hissed in pain, about to bring the knife back to her neck and end it.

When her phone beeped.

Walking over, it was a message...

From Maki...

' _Hey Yumeno_ , _I heard about Tenko. I might go to see her tomorrow, I guess I'll see you there? I kinda missed you.'_

She dropped the phone.

And with that, she washed the knife, put it away, and cleaned herself up...

\---

"I'm taking the money from Danganronpa, and I'm moving as far away from here as soon as possible. Too many bad memories y'know."

"I can't stop you but" Shiragane wiped syrup off her face. "Is it wise to just up and leave? What will you do?"

"I got an interview, marketing" she pulled out a notebook, with little scribbles infrared on the front "it was something I wanted to do...before not sure where I'll stay yet but, it's not like I'm going to be short on cash."

"I guess not." Shirogane giggled "well I wish to best for you, and you will stay in contact, right?"

"...yeah."

"But..." Shiroganes looked up "does that mean...you-"

"It's nearly been a year already, Tenko probably isn't even anywhere near this stupid town...it's time I move on."

Packing up her stuff Himiko came across to box Maki left her. She never did open it huh?

She ripped off the ductape to look inside...

But what she found...

A official season 53 Danganronpa limited addition boxset.

In its full glory.

She remembers they were offered them, she wanted one...so she can go over it again...but she didn't want it to seem like she still supported it.

Tomorrow she's supposed to leave.

It gives her something to do.

\---

"Miss Yumeno?"

Himiko walked into the interview room, the man in the leather chair turned to her, smiling. His office full of certification and awards.

"I've got some good news" he pulled out a paper. "You have good credentials, more than a stable fund, and a clean criminal record."

She nodded, nervously.

"...and you are good to go, I'd be happy for you to intern here, and in two years you look like a strong candidate for a full-time job."

She smiled.

[I'm amazed he didn't mention it, but I guess they don't do a background check.]

Opening the door for her to walk out, he nods at her smiling.

"See you on Monday."

As she left, as soon as she stepped out of the building, she got hit by a bike.

Falling...ungracefully, she looked up to see a man, probably a few years older than her, black slicked back hair, and...sharpened teeth.

"Hey! Watch where your- hey! Your that magician girl right? From the last Danganronpa."

She looked closely at his face.

"...Kazuichi Soda?!"

\---

"So, your new in town huh?"

She nodded

"Heh, well, no reason to stay in Towa when Team Danganronpa gone bust, I just left as soon as I could." He giggled.

"So...didn't you have a thing for."

"That Sonia, oh heck no!" She chuckled "in real life...she's a right bitch." He smirked "and honestly, I'm more for romance than looks, I'm not as shallow as my on screen self."

She nodded "sorry if that was rude."

"Nah, it's fine, I get it a lot" he took a swig of his beer "I mean when people recognize me, you haven't changed a lot since you're game huh, well I guess you've not had as long a time.

"Nah, but I hardly recognized you." She smirked the cocktail stick in her drink around. "My me boss didn't recognize me."

"That's what's good about towns out here, people care less, not a lot of people recognize you." Soda looked around "we get to be normal people, which is all I really want."

"..."

\---

Running down the hall with a trays of coffee, Himiko checked the time.

[Crap, I took way too long! And I better get a coat, or a colds all I'm gonna get.]

"Here, a cappuccino latte with extra cream, no sugar."

"Thank you, but please don't take so long next time."

She'd been interning for a good two months.

She looked at the mams computer screen, he looked irritated.

"What's wrong."

He turned to her with a tired look on his face "...the font, and it's colour..."

"..." She walked over "can I see that?"

"Sure!" He pulled away "if you think you can do better than me."

She looked for a moment.  
"...first" she clicked on a shade of green.  
"Mint and light brown go well together, so this should do, also...go with simple times new roman, it looks classy yet it still suits."

"Huh?" He turned and stared at her "you know your stuff."

"..." She nodded.

"Keep that up and you'll be at your own desk."

She smiled "I'll do my best sir."

\---

"So, after two years, you finally got your dream job!" Kazuichi smiled "cheers to you."

Tsumugi clapped.

"Next round on me!"

Everyone at the table clapped.

"So..." Mioda leaned in to Himiko "Do you plan to stay in that groggy flat of yours, or what?"

"I don't know yet, I like it there."

"Yeah well I like puff pastry doesn't mean it's good for my health."

"Hey Titular who asked you?!"

Giggling, Himiko heard her phone give a little buzz.

"I gotta go take this call guys!" She smiled walking towards the restroom.

"Sure, but if it's work tell me not to get you working yet."

"Okay!"

She recalled the number, a little nervous after reading the number.

"Hey Maki, how's it going?"

"Hi Himiko, well...good I guess, you sound happy, some special occasion?"

"Yeah, I got that job at the marketing company."

"Oh!" Maki sounded shocked "that's amazing Himiko!"

"Thanks" she smiled

"I'm glad...you got yourself a good job, friends, you're a success story." She paused for a moment.  
"I might be going to Kirumis wedding, I was invited...I might be able to pull a few strings, will you be there?"

"I'm hoping so, I haven't seen her in a while."

"I haven't seen her at all...I was actually shocked when I was invited. I think everyone she could track down was invited though, so..."

"Re-"

"Hey Himiko!"

Himiko could just imagine Maki rolling her eyes.

"Go on! Have fun, I'll call you soon, okay."

"Of course, bye!"

~

As the blue phone hit the off button.  
"I'm done."

"Right, better get you back to your cell", the officer cuffed Maki, leading her down the hall.

\---

The next morning, Himiko woke up on the apparent floor, lay on her beanbag, a pizza box next to her head that's starting to smell. She picked herself up.

[10:30, huh? Good job it's a Saturday.]

Dressing herself (In the same grey hoodie she has for the last three years), she opened the window to let some air in, as she did, she noticed a black furred cat, scratching at a stack of cardboard boxes.

Walking out of the apparent block, Himiko kneeled down. Holding a hand out, the feline looked up at her for a moment, as if to make judgement on her. Stepping forward, the cat rested it's he'd on her hand.

It stayed like this, resting, until sounds of gentle footsteps ahead triggered the cat to turn and run toward the figure heading this way.

As Himiko looked up at said figure, she was sure her eyes deceived her...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

There, stood in a emerald dress, matching the eyes looking down at her...stood Tenko Chabashira, in all her glory.

"...!"

...

[Thank you, for everything]  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
